Undead Legionnaire
Undead Legionnaires, their sub-types and counterparts (like Hoplites) are the most common enemies in the God of War series, as well as Undead creatures in general. Undead Legionnaires are the basic type of this class of enemies, the Undead, which are the most common servants of the Gods and even some powerful creatures. Dressed in the armor of ancient Greek warriors, they appear as demonic skeletons with bits of decaying flesh clinging to their bones. A frequently encountered enemy, they sometimes come in clusters and are quite varied. Early on, they wear little armor and wield short swords, but, as the games progress, they begin to appear wielding larger swords and wearing heavier armor and eventually end up wielding massive shields and scythes. Chains of Olympus In God of War: Chains of Olympus, Kratos encounters other undead warriors that are counterparts to the Legionnaires: the Shades of Morpheus and the Hoplites, which Kratos battles in the Underworld. God of War In God of War, the Undead Legionnaires are first met during the Hydra's attack on Kratos' fleet. Later, they make up the majority of Ares' army of the undead, which is assaulting Athens, and are commonly seen as guardians in the Pandora's Temple. There are several sub-types of them, the stronger of which are the Hades Legionnaires, which Kratos fought in the Underworld. There is also a lot of related undead creatures, like Wraiths. Ghost of Sparta The Hoplites return in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. They are stronger than in Chains of Olympus. Betrayal During Kratos' godhood, some of these undead servants are sent by Hades to stop Kratos from reaching the Assassin and uncovering the plot to destroy his reputation with the Olympians. As always, they are no match for the Ghost of Sparta. God of War II They return in God of War II, but they only appear two times: in the Spiked Wall trap before the Garden of the Gods, and near the Phoenix Chamber, presumably protecting the Sisters of Fate. Their role of the most frequent enemy of the game, is now taken by the Fates Sentries. God of War III In God of War III, the Undead Legionnaire is replaced by a very similar enemy called the Olympus Sentry, which makes up the largest part of the gods' army. Tactics Kratos can grab an Undead Legionnaire and then press a certain button to perform one of the following kills: *'Circle + Square' = Kratos impales the Legionnaire in the gut with one of his blades and swings it away, which can also damage nearby enemies if it hits. *'Circle + Triangle' = Kratos rips the Legionnaire in half with his bare hands. *'Circle + Tap Circle' = Kratos punches the Legionnaire in the stomach three times (which gives Red Orbs for each punch), throws it to the ground and repeatedly stabs it four or five times in the head. In God of War III, Kratos punches it in the neck several times, then proceeds to rip its head off. *'Circle + X' = Kratos throws the Legionnaire, which does damage to it as well as any enemies it may hit (God of War II only). *'Circle (air)' = If Kratos grabs a Legionnaire in mid-air, he will stab it in the chest, swing it away with the chains, pull him back, and punch it, making it bounce on the ground, and allowing him to grab it again. This move can be done in all the types of Legionnaires. However, in God of War II, this doesn't apply to Captain and Hades Legionnaires. All four of these kills also apply to other types of Legionnaires and Undead Archers. Undead1.JPG|Circle + Square kill Undead2.JPG|Circle + Triangle kill Undead3.JPG|Circle + Circle kill Trivia *The "legionary" was actually the name/term for the common soldiers of ancient Rome, with undead Legionnaires probably being a "zombie"-like version of the soldiers of ancient Greece. Legionnaire is a French derivation of the word "legionary", used to refer to the troops of the French Foreign Legion. *The Undead Legionnaire is the first enemy encountered in the God of War series. ** Although, in God Of War Ascension, the Undead Legionnaire are replace the enemy Satyr, so technically that makes Satyrs the first enemy in the whole God Of War series. *Undead Legionnaires appear as an enemy in the God of War demake Bit of War. Gallery Undead Legionnaire 1.jpg|Undead Legionnaire 436.jpg|Undead Legionnaires in God of War: Betrayal Undead Legionnaire 2.jpg Related Pages *Cursed Legionnaire *Magic Legionnaire *Fallen Legionnaire *Legionnaire Captain *Hades Legionnaire *Shades *Hoplites Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Pandora's Temple Category:God of War Category:God of War: Betrayal Category:God of War II Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Underworld Category:Greek Monsters